random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Chromatic English Dictionary
---- Notes *Abnormal definitions are definitions that would not be normally present in an in-universe Chromatic English Dictionary. *OOU stands for 'out-of-universe', which is an antonym for 'in-universe'. As such, you cannot normally find OOU definitions in an in-universe Chromatic English Dictionary. 1-9 *'<0HP Syndrome''' - Abnormal A health point phenomenon where an entity's HP is negative, resulting in a frozen state of undeath. A *'.adb' - Abnormal A file created on Adobe's computer, or by Adobe himself. *'Anti-Pixel' - A pixel with a negative charge compared to a pixel. **'OOU' The Olliversan equivalent of an anti-atom. *'Artificial World' - A world not created by natural quantum forces, and instead, created with large amounts of energy by man-kind. B C *'Chromatican' - Relating to Chromatica, its people, or their languages. **A demonym for the people of Chromatica. *'Core World' - The central world for all realms and dimensions in a universe. D *'Dimension' - A world smaller than a realm. E F G H *'Health Point' - Lifeforce in numerical notation. *'Hellven' - A realm where the plains of the surface and the caves of the underworld have been fused by chaos. *'Hellven(ic) Effect' - The process of two separate realms or dimensions being fused together. **'OLD '''The term used for the Spirit of Hellven's powers. *'Hellvenic''' - Relating to Hellven and its people. *'HP' - See Health Point *'Hyperpixel' - A pixel so large it is identical to a planet. It has the most powerful gravitational forces in the Olliverse, can revolve at high speeds, and are completely indestructible by normal means. I *'Indigice' - Ice from the remains of the Winter Wizard's tower, possessing magical properties. *'InvEarth' - The first planet hosting the Olliverse's very first sentient life. J K L *'Lifeforce' - The essence that drives the force of life forward. *'Limbo' - A realm housing to broken dreams and forgotten ideas. *'Limbo'd' - Slang Forgotten. **Taken to Limbo. M *'Magic' - A powerful force responsible for all supernatural events. Anyone able to manipulate magic can cast spells. *'Mana' - The essence that drives the force of magic forward. *'Mana Point' - Mana in numerical notation. *'Manipulator' - An entity that can manipulate one or more specific thing. *'MP' - See Mana Point N O *'Olliversan' - Relating to the Olliverse and its people. **A resident of the Olliverse. *'Olliverse' - Nearly all that Adobe has created, and all that progressed from his ancient creations. P *'Pixel' - The smallest unit of matter, making up all matter. **'OOU' The Olliversan equivalent of an atom. *'Pixelic' - Relating to pixels, etc. Q R *'Realm' - A world larger than a dimension but smaller than it's core world. S *'Stickman' - A species with a thin body and limbs, and a big head, (usually) with their entire body being colored with one specific colour. *'Subpixel' - A pixel much smaller than a hydrogen pixel, around the size of subpixelic particles. *'Subpixelic' - Smaller than a pixel. **Relating to subpixelic particles, etc. *'Subpixelic Particle' - Particles much smaller than pixels, some even making up a pixel. **'OOU' The Olliversan equivalent of the subatomic particles. *'Sudden Energy Burst' - A sudden, very large release of energy. *'Superpixel' - A pixel much much larger than normal, which pixelic entities are composed of. T *'Tesseract' - The four-dimensional analogue of the cube. *'THE Olliverse' - See Olliverse in Section O *'Time Work' - Slang Manipulation or experimentation with time. U V *'Voxel' - A group of pixels chemically bonded together, being the smallest fundamental unit of a chemical compound. **'OOU' The Olliversan equivalent of a molecule. W *'World' - A collection of matter enclosed in a 'bubble'. These usually come in groups and is held together by the core world. Every universe contains at least one world (which, in the case of one, it is usually only the core world). *'Wormhole' - A distortion in space-time allowing for faster-than-light travel between two points. X Y Z Category:Blog posts